Dragon Wars: Mysterious Awakening
by Darshu-Sokan
Summary: Just imagine that a person you despise so much will love you forever
1. Default Chapter

Dragon Wars:  
Mysterious Awakening  
  
Chapter 1 The wind blew up against a stone house. The wooden shutters rumbled against the frame echoing through the house. Flickering lights shimmered along the icy walls engulfing drapes and shattered fragments on the floor. Carpets erupted while burning everything like water flowing in a stream. The orange flame sparkled through the darkened sky. Stars flickered along with it while the moon brightly shown in the sky. A scream overpowered any sound, a women's voice. A clash with steel made a ring throughout the noise. A man with blue glowing eyes and wings on his back was battling with another man. He had eyes glowing red with a black cape that wisped with the blowing wind.  
"Nireeda! You destroyed my people! I won't let you get the most important thing to me, my family!"  
A women hunched down holding a baby cried with tears rolling down her snowy cheeks. The baby faintly asleep moved around in her arms, covered in cloth to protect it from the icy wind circling around them. The women's black hair draped over her shoulder with a tan dress that was stuck to her with sweat; her eyes brown watching her beloved husband fight in agony.  
"Your family is weak. I can't believe you are the guardians of the Baha's! You will die for your pathetic family!"  
The man with blue eyes jumped back with his sword extended out. Sweat rolled down his face falling into his mouth. The salty taste made him wipe his face with his sleeve. The darkened clouds made them fight a blind battle.  
The women sniffled and hid her baby in the thick brush a few feet away from her. "My little daughter. Your father and I are going to try and save you. We protected you like our own. Now my little majesty please live on, my little Fei."  
The baby opened its eyes starring at the women. The glowing neon blue eyes pierced through her. A cold shiver ran up her spine as she smiled. The women then stood up and ran toward her beloved. The baby watched as the men continued fighting.  
The women started chanting something and a huge white ball emerged and hurled toward the red eyed man. He knocked it out of the way when his hand was glowing red. His eyes changed from a glowing red to an amber color.  
"Ahh. I see you can use magic, but do you think it can match a Wizard!?"  
Lightning shot out of his hand and engulfed the women. She was being raised off her feet with the immense power. Pain started seeping in making her scream. She couldn't move. So much pain.  
"Hahahahahaha! How do you like it Noreea! Is it painful enough!? I can give you more if you want me to!"  
The other man charged toward the Wizard. Screaming and cursing at him. The Wizard turned his head and stopped him with his magic. The pain made him drop his sword and tighten his body so he couldn't move. He dropped the magic on the women and a thump to the ground made the women scream in pain. The man with the blue eyes looked at his beloved on the ground.  
"Xi! Xi please don't die on me!" Xi turned her body to glimpse at her beloved who was staring at her with concerned eyes. Xi formed a smile on her face and her eyes started to tear up.  
"Yes Ray I know that I won't die. We'll go on with each other forever my love. Forever."  
Ray smiled with tears streaming down. The wind made it feel like knives rolling down his face. He was reaching for his love that was not so far off. Unable to move he tried and made the pain inside him worse. It seemed to have stabbed though every part of his body.  
The Wizard started laughing. His laugh made Ray flinch in terror as if thundered through him. "Aww. How cute loved ones come together in the end. Makes me pissed off! So here Xi let me give you something!"  
The Wizard's eyes started to glow red. His energy pushed up his long white hair and cape. Ray started to struggle because he knows his fate. Xi started to scream while streams of tears rolled down her face. The pain seemed to have passed through her body just like her husbands.  
"Zeno Zeno, in the pits of hell, in the darkness of night! AERO!" A thick resonating wind blew out of his hand. When it engulfed Ray it started cutting him apart.  
First his legs were cut off at the thigh. Blood gushed out turning the grass red. A horrifying scream flew out from Ray's mouth. Xi screamed along with him while pulling towards him. His arms sliced leaving the bone being drenched with blood.  
He opened his mouth to scream, but couldn't get the air to let it out. Then turned to his wife and her eyes were wide with her face pure like snow. He looked down and saw his arms fallen on opposite sides. The blood flowed leading to his legs that were also gushing on the grass.  
Ray's wings shimmered away from his back. Diagonal gashes about six inches long went outward. The blood flowed from them in driblets down his back. Ray threw up blood that trickled down his lips and on the Wizard's face.  
The Wizard wiped it off his face. He looked at his hand the up towards Ray. His eyes were raging on with what happened. Ray's laugh was hoarse and quiet. The Wizard grinned showing his white fanged teeth. He wasn't human. Ray gasped.  
"Wizard are you a vampire?" The Wizard laughed with his deep resonating voice.  
"You Zogero! Throw up on me, you devoted Zo rapper! I'm not a vampire; I'm the ancient Wizard Naraku! I've lived for over three hundred years killing bone heads like you. All of you humans always interfere with my goals in life. So I'll kill all of you Renzo mother Fendjo!"  
Ray noticed he was still alive. Even though he was bleeding so much, he was still alive. Pain. Pain was sucking his breath from him. With no arms or legs he was helpless.  
"Your goals...what are your goals?" The Wizard started laughing in his evil deep laugh as before, staring at Ray's helpless body in the air. "To rule the entire world! That is my goal!"  
Another cut went across Ray's stomach. His waist fell to the floor while his guts made a flowing waterfall going down. Some of his insides clutched along inside of him.  
Ray's eyes wandering toward Xi. She was so white with her hands covering her mouth. Xi's eyes flowing with tears dripping down her cheeks. She couldn't scream for him, the shock stopped her from doing anything. Ray didn't know what happened, but could guess by the way Xi looked.  
He looked down slowly looking upon his guts. His blood was still flowing down vigorously. They were pulsing along with his heart. He couldn't seem to cry, and everything seemed quiet. He moved his head so that he was staring at the stars. The silence broke with Naraku's laughter. Ray closed his eyes and whispered. "Dear Ancients protect my wife and daughter."  
Xi screamed and covered her face. Naraku was still laughing when he looked over at Xi. She opened her eyes and looked down. She couldn't hold her stomach and threw up behind her.  
Ray's head was separated from his body. His body finally on the ground being spread out by the Wizard. The ground stained with the blood of her husband. She couldn't keep herself from throwing up. Only one thing could go through her mind. Revenge.  
"Dear Ancients watch over my husband and daughter. Give me strength!"  
  
Naraku looked down upon her. "Are you praying to the Spirits, or bowing down to me for mercy?" Xi looked up a bit to see his face smiling. He was smiling down on her.  
"You are a bastard! A bastard for what you've done! Now you're smiling! You are a bastard with no heart what so ever!"  
Naraku's jaw tightened and he slapped her. She flew back a good fifty feet away. Her head was ringing from the impact. She couldn't hear or focus until foot steps were heard getting louder. Scraping against dirt and rock as it came closer. Naraku looked down at her with rage busting in his eyes.  
"Does it sting? No one talks to me like that! Nor will they live to tell the story that they did talk to me like that! Ever!"  
Xi stood up with her legs shaking. Her cheek throbbed with pain. Felt like her whole face was broken. She was staggering trying to get up. Her legs shacked uncontrollably but didn't know why they were doing it.  
"It doesn't matter if it hurts of not. What matters is how long will the world be at peace from you and you're Fendhy self!"  
She pounded her fists on his stomach. He flew back almost as far as he hit her. The smoke from the blast blew away with the wind. Naraku was still standing. Even after that he was still standing.  
"How? That can't be possible. I put everything I had into that beam" Xi almost collapsed. She was faint with the last attack. Naraku while smoke risen from the spot she hit him looked up toward her.  
"You slut! Look you put a singe in my shirt! You'll pay for that!" Naraku started to walk back toward her. His eyes were burning for blood. Her blood. Xi staggered to keep herself from falling down.  
Xi looked around and thought of the baby. She heard it whining from being on the cold floor. Naraku heard it too. He looked toward the direction and pointed.  
"I'll kill the baby first, and then go after you. That way I can throw the head at you and laugh." Naraku started to change his direction. Xi didn't know what to do. She couldn't think of anything to do. She couldn't kill the Ancient Wizard.  
The wind whirled up and trapped her in the bitter cold. Her eyes then lightened up. A plan. She looked at Naraku and started to chant. "Cardo Cardo, in the Ancients eyes, in the Ancients ears. I give my life to protect others." Naraku turned to her fiercely. "What the hell do you think your doing!? You'll die if you do that spell!" Xi started to glow an eerie white. "I don't care what you say. I'll do what I must to protect my Fei!" Naraku turned toward the baby and saw its eyes. The baby stared deep into Naraku's. The glowing neon blue eyes were focusing inside of the amber eyes. Naraku glared into her eyes further. "Fei."  
"Ancients take my life! ANCIENT SEAL!" A huge barrier of energy went toward Naraku. He yelled out while it took him in. The ground shifted and burst creating a cave. It would be a cave that would keep Naraku trapped inside for eternity. His last breath was taken before he went into deep sleep.  
Xi collapsed to the ground. She started to breathe harder as her life was being slowly taken away. Sounds of people started coming toward her. People. The people leaned over to see her. One middle aged man spoke to her with his short brown hair slipped back with sweat, and his yellow eyes looking upon her with fear.  
"Lady Xi are you okay? You used the Ancient Seal didn't you? Why? Why did you have to go and do that Lady Xi?"  
Xi looked startled to see so many escaped people from Naraku's wrath. "Jecope? How? Never mind it's good to see you Jecope." Jecope smiled. "It's good to see you Lady Xi" Xi's smile faded away as she looked into his eyes. "Listen Jecope. Fei is over there in the brush. I want you to take her home and raise her. Since I don't have much time left. Give a proper burial to Ray if you can. Thank-you and take care of...F....e.....i.."  
Xi's eyes closed and her body turned into dust. The other villagers put up blockades and gates around the cave so no one could wake Naraku back up. Others started the burial of Ray. Looking upon him made some of them throw up and retrieving his head wasn't the best thing to do then either. Jecope took Fei and brought her home with him. Away from the madness that brought forth death. He led her toward the village of Dempan. His eyes filled with tears as he was taking his new daughter to her new home and life. Yet that is what he thought he was trying to do. 


	2. Chp 2

Chapter 2  
A number of soldiers with swords hanging from their belts were running swiftly in fields. Clanging of the steel against their armor echoed through the air with the stomping of their feet against the dirt. A huge leading soldier with short blonde hair, broad shoulders, green eyes, and a muscular body was ahead of the whole group. "Don't get her out of your sight!"  
A women running from them was wearing a black cloak. She was running toward a cliff just at the edge of the field. Soldiers were panting and gasping for air as they were staggering behind while the head soldier pushed forward. The wind pushed the cloak of the women back. Her white legs were shown with her short loose white tunic. She heard the man behind her panting. He was pushing hard and closing in on her. The cliff was in her sight while trees and bushes brushed up against her and the soldier. Closing from behind and the cliff getting closer she started to laugh. She leapt at the edge of the cliff. Everything went silent and the shout of the soldier broke the silence. He grabbed her by her left ankle. She turned down and her cloak flowed down behind her head. Her tunic shirt slid down under her breasts with a three winged dragon tattoo on her back. It was silver with blue glowing eyes with its mouth open and a light ball in its mouth. Her face showed glowing blue eyes and short black hair pocked out from the hood. She crossed her arms and pouted. Another black tattoo showed going down her right thigh. "That's not fair Damon!" Damon grinned showing his teeth, perfect teeth that sparkled in the sun light. "Sorry Lady Fei, but we did have to stop you. What would Jecope say if you left?" Fei turned her head while her arms were still crossed. "The same thing he always says, 'Fei you know you can't leave. You're the last Baha and do you know what kind of power you have? Other people and demons could use that against you. Don't do this again; you'll scare the shit out of me.' That's what he always says." Damon turned and started laughing. With Fei still pouting cross armed by her leg. The sun started going down when they reached the village. The village of Dempan was the home city of Fei. Being raised their most of her life by Jecope. Villagers stated to gather around the entrance when they saw Fei and Damon approaching. The other soldiers from before waited and hurled around Damon and Fei. Damon set Fei down as they walked through the village entrance. Her hair was down length wise to her shoulders. The villagers made a bridge with lines of people around them, with voices of praise toward Fei and waves of delight. The soldiers kept the distance between Fei and the villagers. Fei bowed toward some of them, shook hands, and waved. The sky continued to get darker. A palace was seen like a shadow In front of them. The stone structure made the soldiers shiver. Fei smiled and continued walking with Damon. The drawbridge shingled with the chain against the big wheel.  
Rumbling went through the ground when it hit the stopper on the ground. The moat swished with the wind as splashes of fish swam inside. It was clean and sparkled with the remaining light from the sun. The soldiers followed Fei and Damon inside. The halls were dimly lit with the torches flickering by the incoming air.  
The footsteps of them were echoing through the halls. The cold damp feeling brought shivers up the soldiers back. A huge roar made them jump and run the opposite direction. Damon picked up a rock on the floor and threw it at them. One got hit and collapsed on the ground with a big welt on the top of his head. Damon and Fei then continued through the hall. A bright light showed at the end of the hall that made Fei fell nervous all the sudden. She didn't show it to Damon but continued walking. The hard footsteps on the stone stopped when they reached a red carpet, mostly the ones that kings used inside of their kingdoms. A man with long brown hair pulled back in a braid and a red robe paced back and forth in front of them.  
He jerked his head showing yellow eyes and a slightly wrinkled face. His eyes widened and ran toward Fei and Damon. Fei kept her body straight with Damon's as he approached them.  
"Damon did she do it again!?" Damon looked down at Fei to his left as he saw a big grin on her face. Damon had to cough from laughing. "Yes sir she did." Fei patted him on the shoulder and thanked him for being so honest. The man turned to Fei as his wrinkled brow expressed his anger toward her.  
"Fei I told you never to do that. There are people out there right now who want to kill you." Fei felt a sharp pain resonating from the back of her neck. She touched her neck but no blood was their, even though it felt like it. She looked at Damon who was still standing straight and had a faceless expression. Only thing noticeable was his brow wrinkled together.  
Fei looked at Jecope who was cringing at her. She felt scared for all the things out there who wanted her power. "Jecope I know who I am. I know what I'm capable of." She felt something warm and wet on her hands. A flash went through her mind that she was in a black room with dead people on the floor. She was drenched with blood and she was the only one alive in the room. She looked at her hands as it was dripping with blood. As she looked up the flash disappeared and she was looking at Jecope. Her hands were clean again but were shaking a little. "I just don't know how to stop what I unleash."  
Jecope sighed and turned his back to her. He placed his hands in his sleeves and shook his head. "Damon escort Fei to her room. Fei get some sleep and we'll talk about this some more in the morning."  
Damon bowed and turned to Fei. Her eyes focused on Jecope and turned around. She moved to the huge stairs that created a U-shape to the second floor. Damon followed closely behind as she silently moved through people. None of the people around her wanted to disturb her, so they created a path for her. Some gave her smiles but Fei didn't seem to notice.  
"Fei this isn't like you. You're always hyper after Jecope yells at you. What is the matter?" Fei kept walking but turned her head a little, "I know but now I'm just a little tired right now. I just want to clean up and take a nap." Damon looked at her as she walked a little faster. He just sighed and continued to follow her.  
The second floor was damp and cool. It had portraits of Jecope's family and Damon's also. Fei didn't have any pictures of her or her family. Mostly the halls were filled with doors and other connecting hallways. Paintings were mostly used on the floor and hung above the blood colored carpet. It mostly smelled of yellow tulips every night and roses in the morning. The third floor was as big as the second but on one hallway had two big brass doors. It was dimly lit when going down but felt warmer than any part of the palace.  
"Lady Fei I hope you stay in your room. It's going to be sunset soon so try and get some sleep." Fei bowed to Damon who saluted by placing his right fist to his chest, standing straight, and his left arm at his side. "Thank you Damon." Damon went down the stairs while Fei opened the doors.  
The smell of lilacs filled her senses. The room was pure white. Everything was white except the ceiling that had a painting of the silver dragon like the one on her back. She closed the doors and looked around her room. A cushioned couch was to her left that could be used as a bed. A table was in front that had two white candles and white tulips in water in the center of the candles. A painting above it was her as a child learning to walk. In front of her was a glass window that had white drapes hanging from it. Outside of the window was the top floor roof that went down to the grazing barn. To the right of the window was her bed. It was able to fit twenty solders on it and had a covering on the top. The sheets were silk and the pillows were polyester. A dresser was next to it that had her under garments and night clothes. She went to the door to the right of her next to the bed. As she opened it a sink with flowered soap with her tooth brush and paste was to her left. The bathtub was to the right of it that could fit her and two more people. It was a full sized bathroom that had a walk in closet that had all of her clothes.  
Fei turned the water on and felt until it was warm. She put the stopper on the drain as it slowly filled up and roared every inch it filled. She slipped her cloak and tunic off. They slid down her body like flowing silk. Her smooth hairless body showed her tattoos. She looked at herself in the mirror as she saw she looked scared. She rubbed her face with her hands, and as she looked again she was covered with blood on her face and hands.  
She fell backwards and thumped on the floor. She looked at her hands and saw no blood on them. She balled her self up and sighed. Fei stood up and turned the water off. She carefully stepped inside and lay all the way down. She washed herself and dried herself with the towel next to her. She looked in the mirror once again, "Why do I keep seeing these images?"  
Fei walked out with the towel wrapped around her. She went to her dresser and put on a white thong and bra. She found a silk robe and placed it over her. She tied it at her waist as it lengthened down to her thighs. A huge rumble made her jump and walk over to her window. She opened the lock and pushed it open. It was dark out and she felt nausea taking her in. The wind blew up against her wet hair as she grabbed a brush and combed her hair. She went back to the window and saw the moon, it was glowing yellow.  
A huge blast echoed through the air. She flinched and looked down and around the premises. The main gate was on fire and dark figures ran inside. Fei heard a knock on her door. She lifted an eye brow and hesitantly moved toward the door. She reached for the knob when it flung open.  
A man wearing black jumped on her. He pinned her down and laughed. "I found you, now be nice and come with me." Fei gritted her teeth and pushed the guy off her. Fei placed her palms on the floor behind her and flipped her legs backwards. The man grunted while he got up. Fei stared at him while she stood with knees bent and arms looking like she was pulling a bow. She was in her fighting stance as she learned to do when ready to fight.  
The man laughed as he pulled his sword out from the sheath at his side. She watched him intently as he charged toward her. The sword raised and ready to slice her from head to toe. She stood straight and caught the sword in-between her hands. He was using all his strength but Fei just started to laugh. "How do you expect to capture me when you're so weak?"  
Fei turned her arms and the blade flipped out of the guys hands. He watched as she flipped over him catching the handle and landing behind him. She sliced him horizontally. He stared at the white drapes as his vision became un-even. "How?" He split in opposite directions falling on the white floor. A gurgle came from his body as blood was being soaked up like a sponge on the floor.  
Fei threw down the sword and headed toward the door. She poked her head through the door and a huge fire ball lunged toward her. Fei jumped back and almost tripped over herself. The ball didn't set fire to anything but it made a singe in the wall. Fei gasped as she jumped at the site. "Wizards! They brought wizards with them."  
A man wearing a blue robe walked in. His long white hair was pulled up in a pony tail. His orange eyes pierced through her as others gathered from behind. He raised his hand slightly above his waist, "Capture her but don't kill her. We need her to full fill our goal." The wizards behind bowed with their right hand placed on their left shoulder. One to the right of him wearing black with golden symbols painted on like the others spoke. "Yes master Garoon."  
The wizard then started moving toward her like a flowing river. A black river with golden light which made Fei growl. She took another glimpse at the blue robed wizard that stood in the middle. "Garoon?" Fei quickly turned and jumped out the window. She slid down the stony surface and smashed into the grazing barn roof. She landed on a stack of hay and scared all the animals inside. The wizards through fire balls but the roof made a protective shield for her. Fei looked around and found an armored horse caught on a carriage. She rushed over and jumped on its back. She untied the caught rein and kicked the sides of the horse to move.  
The horse yelped and galloped the direction Fei wanted it to go. It jumped over the fence of the barn and toward the main gate where the attackers came in. Fei yelled at the horse to go faster. It trampled over dead and bloody bodies as it went. Some attacking troops blocked the entrance but were trampled and stepped on. The horse crushed one mans skull and the blood sprayed on her legs.  
The horse continued to gallop while some wizards and swordsmen chased her with their steeds. Fei was deciding to lead the horse to the cliff but had to change course because of reinforcements. Fei had to take the horse the forbidden way. She knew it was the way of the Ancient wizard Naraku that sleeps there but had no choice. Rushing through the grass it suddenly became dirt. Grass seemed to have stopped growing around here. Signs and warnings to turn back flew past her but the followers didn't seem to mind them either.  
Fei saw the cave in front of her. It wasn't too far away but it was boarded up. She thought if she could past that they wouldn't chase her after the cave, because of the curse of passing the ancient tomb. The horse was soaked with its own sweat and blood from the men. The wind on Fei's face felt like swords stabbing her constantly. Her legs felt warm because of the fresh blood on them. She knew she was a good deal ahead of them but looked back anyway. A huge fire ball was lunging toward her. Fei didn't have time to react it was already too late.  
The ball hit the horse's hind legs. The horse screamed while its legs were disintegrating. Fei was pulled forward when it fell and she smashed through the boarded entrance to the cave. She tumbled down the steep tunnel and stopped at the bottom. The sound of trickling water helped her know she was still alive. Fei staggered as she got up, while her shoulder pounded when she fell off the horse and hit the boards.  
Fei gasped when she saw a white haired man that had his hair lengthened down to the back of his thigh in some type of layers sealed in a crystal. The man was naked while his arms were down at his side. He looked like he was standing straight. His eyes closed with a faceless expression, but to Fei he looked handsome.  
Fei went up to it and placed her palm on the seal. It started to crack around her hand. She pulled it back while it continued to crack slowly. Fei stepped back and the ground started to shake. The seal started to glow red and a pulsing heart was heard from it. 


	3. Chp 3

Chapter 3  
Fei hesitated with each step she took. The ground kept shaking and the seal kept cracking. The man inside opened his eyes, but they were pure white, no pupil was their at all. It seemed as if he had no eyes just light. Fei shivered when she saw those eyes and went a little faster walking backwards. She didn't care if she hit anything; she just wanted to get out of there.  
Fie slipped backwards and landed on her back. She quickly sat up but couldn't move after that. Her eyes were too focused on the cracking crystal. Fei tried to scream but her vocals couldn't work. Something inside of her made her feel drowsy.  
The man's mouth opened, but no sound came forth from it. A chain with a blue tear shaped rock started to appear around his neck, and hung down to the middle of his chest. Fei started shaking when the heart started to beat faster. She didn't notice it until she actually looked at herself. She forced herself to stop but it would keep doing it afterwards.  
Rocks from the ceiling started falling next to her. Some on her legs and arms but didn't care when they hit her. Shock was making her just focus on the man in front of her. The blood form the impact of the rocks made the heart only beat ever faster. Fei noticed that her hand was twitching the same speed as the heart was beating. Blood from her hand started to seep toward the cracking seal. Fei tried to move but she couldn't control her own body.  
Fei started to float in the air. She was floating like she was lying on her back. Her hands and legs hanged down as if boneless. She looked at the crystal and thought to herself. "What if it does get out? Will it kill me for being here? Will I ever be able to escape? What will happen to the world? Can he see?" The man's fingers were moving as if he was trying to grab something. Fei felt a jolt go through her body. Pain induced her and her head felt as if it weighed a ton.  
The crystal shattered as the shards flew in every direction. Fei got hit by a few while still staring at the broken image of the crystal. It was emulating a bright white light. Fei began to fall slowly while a dark figure rushed toward her and caught her before she hit the ground. Fei was still shocked while not being able to see who caught her with the light coming from the broken crystal.  
The light simmered down while Fei still lay in the figure's arms. As she looked at the face she blushed. The man inside the seal was holding her and was still alive. He was looking down and smiled at her. "Are you okay?" Fei couldn't speak; she was so weak from the jolt and everything before. She just wanted to lie in his arms and fall asleep. He felt so warm when she was so cold from running and the outfit she was wearing.  
The man set her down and looked toward the seal. He growled then walked toward it. Fei averted her eyes away from the man because he was really naked. As he walked Fei could hear the people from outside. Fei wanted to be held by him again because she was so cold; she started to breathe faster when she shivered. The man didn't seem to care when the voices were heard outside, but bent over to a box next to where the seal was.  
He opened the box as it squeaked through the cave. He pulled out clothes and put them on. It was a white cape with an opened chest shirt that would show the blue stone hanging from his neck, and the shirt was sleeve less that showed his tuff muscular arms. His pants were black and were a little tight on him, a belt that had a knife on the right sagged down next to his hip.  
Fei kept her head away from the man. "Do you know who I am?" Fei turned her head slightly toward him. He stared at her with his arms folded across his chest. His chest and body was so fit and muscular she had to stop herself from blushing. Fei felt a little stronger so she spoke, "Yes, you're the Ancient Wizard Naraku." Naraku smiled and circled around her, examining her intensively. "How old are you?"  
Fei stood up with the strength she had and followed him with her eyes. "I'm twenty years old." Naraku kept circling her then stopped behind her. He looked at her butt then squeezed it, Fei screamed and turned around. She slapped him as his face turned red, his head slightly turned the way she slapped him. He rubbed the red mark on his cheek and stared at her. Her hand was stinging by the slap she just made. She also felt scared that she just hit the Ancient Wizard himself. Her stomach turned when she looked into his eyes. Naraku jumped on her and they fell. He pinned her down with himself on top of her.  
"Bitch! You touched my face and look! There is a red mark and it stings. Now I will get my pleasure from that." Naraku put a finger on her head and a tingle feeling went through her body. Fei couldn't move; Naraku just used magic on her. She felt helpless and almost started to scream.  
Naraku stood up and looked at the stairs. Fei stared at him as he moved to them. "What are you doing!?" Naraku grinned at her, "Your followers are too close. I want to be alone when I pleasure myself with a woman." Fei gasped when she heard them running and gave Naraku a glare of disagreement.  
The wizards and swordsmen stopped at the stairs in front of Naraku. One wizard started shaking, "It's Naraku, we can't go up against him!" some of the swordsmen left in fear that Naraku will kill them. About two wizards stayed while the other fled and two swordsmen. They were still shaking, but holding their ground.  
Naraku laughed the same as he did many years ago, deep and mysterious. When he took a step the others went back. Naraku crept up slowly as the others backed away slowly with him. Fei noticed that Naraku was smiling. He looked as if he was enjoying the fear he brought to them. One of the wizards threw a fire ball at him. Naraku grabbed it in his hand and held it. Everyone gasped including Fei as Naraku bounced it in his hand.  
"So this is what you were throwing at miss beautiful over there right?" They all shrank back a little while staring at Fei. Fei was blushing at the compliment Naraku said about her. Naraku growled and threw the ball back at the wizard who threw it at him. The wizard screamed a skin crawling yelp; His body being disintegrated while the others staggered back in fear.  
Naraku laughed while his eyes were closed. A swordsman was sneaking around him to charge him from the side. Fei caught him and shouted towards Naraku, "Look out!" Naraku opened his eyes and saw the soldier. He moved but he cut his side and fell down the stairs. Blood was leaving a trail down where he fell. He crashed then rolled near her. Fei looked at him and she whispered, "Why did I warn him?" The three people approached her and she still couldn't move.  
The swordsmen went on each side of her. The wizard went close to her head. He was grinding his teeth. He bent down and put his hand on her neck. He pulled so she could see him. "Listen well bitch! You brought many deaths and pain to us. Not to mention you released the Ancient Wizard. Well since you yelled he died as he fell down the stairs. Now you get to feel pain!"  
The swordsman on her left stabbed through the skin and bone where the shoulder blade connects to her chest bone; her arm broken and barely hanging on by skin. Blood flowed in a circle around her. Her clothes turned white to red in a matter of moments. Fei screamed as the swordsman pulled out the sword. The wizard covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream anymore. He smiled at her, "How do you feel?" Fei was so angry she wanted to hit him, no she wanted to kill him.  
The other swordsman on her right raised his sword to do the same on the other arm. A huge blue lightning bolt struck him. He flew back against the cave wall and was being charred to ashes. Fei turned her head and saw Naraku standing. His hand was extended with palm faced out and was flickering with blue sparks. Blood dripped from his side, but he didn't seem to have noticed.  
The swordsman still left began to run up the stairs. Naraku caught him with one of his lightning blasts. It struck him in the leg, it burned to ashes and blood flowed out from the opening of his lost leg. He screamed while blood flowed on the ground like a stream. It spread all around while the wizard escaped. Fei stared at the blood flowing to her. It reached the blood that was seeping from her arm. She began to get dizzy and her vision blurred.  
Naraku bent down and picked her up. She looked at him while blood from her was getting on him. He had a warm smile on his face while looking at her. Fei blacked out after seeing Naraku. Visions went through her head. She was in a field of flowers. Pedals were flying with the winds powerful gust. She was sitting in a patch of roses; she smelled them while smiling at a person next to her. They both were wearing white and laughing. Fei looked closer and saw that it was Naraku. He was smiling and then leaned in to kiss her. 


	4. Chp 4

Chapter 4  
Fei jerked up and screamed. A throbbing pain knocked her back down. She held her wound that seemed to be well dressed with a bandage. Her dress was off and all she had was a small blanket on top of her. "What happened?"  
  
Fei noticed she was surrounded by lush forest; a hymn of water splashing against rocks not to far from her. The sun sneaked its rays through the cracks of the trees. No sound of animals just the sound of pleasant nature twirling around.  
"I thought I was in a cave where I was being attacked by the wizards? Wait Naraku!?" Fei looked around with her eyes looking for him. She was too weak to move her body; she felt as if she were paralyzed.  
Fei felt the quick cold breeze touch her body. The blanket was gone and she was bare. It engulfed her body and longed for the warmth again. Then warmth began going from her ankles up. Naraku was lying on top of her naked flesh and staring into her eyes. Fei felt so helpless she started thinking, "Am I going to get rapped?" Naraku laughed and grabbed her hands in his and put them above her head. "Don't be so uptight. I felt your body harden when I got on you. I won't hurt you I just want my pleasure since we were interrupted last time."  
Fei felt his lips kissing her neck; sucking on them like if it was juicy. He moved slowly down to her breasts. He carefully licked each one making sure he licked everyone last spot. He started sliding his hands down her arms and pressed his body on hers.  
The warmth of his body on hers made her forget what Naraku was doing to her. She didn't want to move because of the warmth he was giving her. Naraku started to breathe faster and Fei snapped back into reality.  
Naraku reached her belly and started kissing all around. Fei could feel his tongue touching her skin. Fei had a little strength back and started to push him off. Naraku got off her and had a furious look on his face and clenched his fists. His naked body made Fei turn her head slightly away. She found the blanket next to her and put it around herself.  
"Why did you push me away? You better have liked it Fei because I saved your damn life." Fei jerked her head as she gasped. She didn't look at him, she just sat covering herself. "So you know who I am. How long did you know who I was?" The wind whirled around her making her shiver. Fei heard him moving behind her. Fei felt his hands slide down her arms and his legs slowly curled around her. He was holding her while he put his lips against her ear. Fei's eyes widened when she felt his heart beat on her back.  
"I've known you were Fei the first time I looked into your eyes. I'll never forget those eyes from so many years ago." A shiver went down her body when his soft voice ringed in her ear. Fei moved her head slightly away form his lips, and looked at the grass as it trickled in the breeze.  
"Why didn't you say anything, I thought that you would try to kill me because of my moth..." Naraku put his finger against her lips to stop her from talking. "I don't want to know anything about the past. The past has dealt me nothing but pain, but now I feel at ease to have you close to me." Fei's eyes closed and she grabbed his hand at her mouth. "Naraku we just meet and you give me your feelings; I don't think I can return them to you because I am someone who can't get involved with anyone. I know you don't want to hear this but you have to let me go. Get me out of your mind." Naraku pressed his body harder toward Fei. "I can't your eyes are like a loving taunt that envelops my mind. I just can't forget those beautiful wonders that sparkle toward me; you're the only woman to stop me in my tracks and gasp for air!"  
Fei tried to slither out of his powerful grasp. She didn't care about what she was feeling; she just wanted to get away. "Let me go, I don't want this to happen. I'm supposed to hate you for what you did to my family and people. But I don't feel any hatred." Naraku took her hand and placed it over her heart; she noticed it was beating rapidly. "You feel a heat go through your body and a tingle in your stomach do you not?"  
Fei closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Why are you doing this?" Naraku gingerly wiped the tear form her rosy cheek. "I do what I can to show how much I have fallen for you." Fei slowly turned around to face him. His eyes were staring at her as if they were piercing through to her soul. Naraku moved closer and the heat from his body told Fei to move back. "Naraku don't come near me like that. I don't want you to continue to have feelings for me."  
Naraku sat back with a frown across his face. "Fei don't push me away. It just makes me want to long for you more. I can't be separated from you or my heart will break. Being sealed without seeing those eyes was torture in my veins. All I could do was dream of the person that changed my life." Fei stood up with the blanket wrapped around her. She stared into his eyes with such hatred Naraku almost shivered. "Dreams are things that help calm the soul, until reality comes crashing down upon you!"  
Fei walked away as Naraku tried to reach for her. He couldn't move he was paralyzed by her words. The wind started to howl a mournful tone, and wrapped his naked flesh with chains. His hand shook in reject and sadness, no tear came but his heart seemed to fall silent. "Fate hasn't come to me when I needith it the most. Damn the prophets and their knowledge." He sat motionless and silent as the sun seemed to fall with his pride.  
Fei continued to walk not stopping as she stepped on a sharp rock. Her blood trail followed her like a shark at sea. Animals scattered from her approach so they wouldn't get trampled. Even the trees seemed to be distant. Her eyes were wet and puffy as she started to slow her pace.  
"Why did I leave my clothes behind? I could be all warm and cozy, but no I just had to be a Stregez!" Fei saw a clean patch of grass and plopped down upon it. The blanket wrapped around her from head to toe gave her little comfort. The trees crackled in the wind and leaves scratched against each other. A wet drop landed on her forehead then a clash of thunder jerked her down. Rain was approaching from the north.  
"Great and I thought I was having a good day!" A snap sat her up and she flinched to the right. Something hidden in the brush was running toward her. Fei stood up and glanced at the spot she thought the sound came from. A slow moving creature slithered beyond the trees. Its eyes were glowing yellow and seemed to draw smoke from them.  
The movement it made was odd. It seemed to glide instead of walk like on ice. With one quick move it disappeared from her sight. Heat was pulsing making her stand on edge. As she turned the creature had little fur that didn't cover his belly. It was black and had a whole two feet above her. Its yellow eyes pierced through her eyes and caught her motionless. A huge wave of pain pounded from her abdomen as she noticed she was thrown back a few feet. The creature seemed to have blades come out of its fingers. As it hovered above her it stabbed them into her leg and stomach.  
Blood filled in her eyes as it splashed into them. Her mouth was filled instantly with blood as wheezing coughs filled the air. Her fission blurred as the blades were removed and the creature seemed to stand and stare. "You are summoned by Lord Garoon." The creatures voice seemed to tie together then by spaces. Its deep voice pounded into her mind as she blacked out. A picture came into her mind with a shimmering background. 'Naraku' 


	5. Chp 5

Chapter 5  
"You incompetent fool!" A man got thrown back up against the stone wall. The whole structure rumbled as he slammed against the icy floor; Sparks of blue lightning splashed around his body and crackled through the extended hallways.  
The man forced himself to his feet as blood dripped from the gash over his left eye. "I'm sorry Lord Garoon; I thought you must know what I witnessed." A tall man hidden in the shadow with a dim torch lighting his full figure was before the trembling person. His eyes glowed purple with rage as blue lightning circled around him.  
"You better have a good story to tell me or I'll gladly kill you very slowly." His voice echoed through the air and into the man's soul. He flinched in terror as blood dripped into his eye. Without caring, he quickly bowed to one knee and lowered his head. He took a deep breath and blew it out with his nerves state.  
"Lord Garoon I am first Captain of the assassination squad B, I've come to report the resent attack upon Fei and the disturbance afterwards." Lord Garoon crossed his arms and glared at the little man. "Go on." The captain swallowed a lump in his throat and took a deep breath. "When we attacked she killed my first class scout. Then she ran from us afterward."  
Lord Garoon stood motionless and silent. The captain started shacked still staring at the ground. A drip of red sweat hit the ground as he blinked hard. "When we finally caught up to her, she well umm..." He went silent and swallowed a lump in his throat. Sweat kept dripping down making a puddle near his hand. Lord Garoon growled when the Captain didn't continue speaking.  
The Captain yelped and shook faster. "You see my Lord she went into the Forbidden Cave. We all didn't go in because we knew who laid asleep inside. So we waited because we knew this was also the only exit." He wiped some of the sweat on his face and swallowed once more.  
"My Lord after awhile we felt the ground start to tremor. It wasn't fierce but it jerked us around a bit. Then after awhile it began to quake ferociously. We heard a crackling noise like glass being shattered in the depths of the cave. So we decided to make haste into its dark interior. It was terrible my Lord, cause when we got down there we saw Mistress Fei being over powered by him. He had his body well umm, he was seducing her.  
Lord Garoon slowly unfolded his arms. He walked towards the Captain; His cape flowing behind his like a deep resonating wind. "Rise Captain." The Captain rose and saw the Lord in front of him. He had black armor that went from neck to foot. It was metal and shaped his body. A black cape which was red in the inside looked like fine silk, with a guard holding his cape up at the shoulders. A purple gem hung from his neck on a chain that reached the middle of his chest. A black Tiara with another purple gem was above his eyes. His eyes weren't glowing purple like before, but they were a silver misty color. His hair was long with short spiked bangs. His hair went down to the bottom of his tail bone and created a V-shape. It was silky and shiny with purple streaks.  
"Tell me Captain. Who was on the top of Lady Fei?" The Captain started to sweat uncontrollably as it poured into his eyes with the blood from his wound. "My Lord it was the Ancient Wizard. He was out of his seal and he looked to be in perfect condition. I didn't know what to do so I came here to tell you. My Lord he looked as if he was going to take Miss Fei."  
Garoon walked away and sat on his thrown. He was engulfed by the darkness and his eyes glowed purple once again. The Captain only saw his purple gaze that was transfixed upon him. "You can leave Captain." The Captain saluted and bowed as he walked near the grand door. He let out a huge breath when he stepped in the doorway and into the hallway. The marble floors glistened as far as he could see; as the glass pillars shimmered with his reflection.  
"Oh and Captain." The hair on his neck stiffened as he slowly turned his body and saluted. Garoon's voice still echoed through the monstrous hallway. "Yes my Lord?" His voice squeaked as he trembled. "Tell Lady Neilo I send my gratitude to her. It was most intriguing to know she will bring Lady Fei to me since I knew you would fail." The Captain lowered his arm and his eye brow lifted. "Lord Garoon please don't feel that I am judging your word, but you knew my squad would fail?"  
Lord Garoon let out a deep passionate laugh. "Captain I just used you as bait. I knew you would fail the whole time." The Captain's cheeks flushed with heat of his knowledge of being used. "Lord Garoon why would you use us like that?" Garoon smirked as he waved his hand in the air. "Well you see Captain; I used you so a Lyrie could get Fei for me."  
The Captain nearly toppled over in shock from the news he just heard. Sharp tingles went through his whole body. He saluted and straightened. "Thank you my lord. I'll tell Lady Neilo your gratitude." As Garoon waved him away he walked around the corner out to Garoon's room. He panted and collapsed on the floor. Sweat and blood rolled down his face and into his stained eyes. He carefully pushed himself up and leaned against the wall. "A Lyrie! What evil has this world been brought into!?" 


End file.
